Various configurations of disposable filtering facemasks or respirators are known and may be referred to by various names, including “facemasks”, “respirators”, “filtering face respirators”, and so forth. For purposes of this disclosure, such devices are referred to generically as “facemasks.”
The ability to supply aid workers, rescue personnel, and the general populace with protective facemasks during times of natural disasters or other catastrophic events is crucial. For example, in the event of a pandemic, the use of facemasks that offer filtered breathing is a key aspect of the response and recovery to such event. For this reason, governments and other municipalities generally maintain a ready stockpile of the facemasks for immediate emergency use. However, the facemasks have a defined shelf life, and the stockpile must be continuously monitored for expiration and replenishing. This is an extremely expensive undertaking.
Recently, investigation has been initiated into whether or not it would be feasible to mass produce facemasks on an “as needed” basis during pandemics or other disasters instead of relying on stockpiles. For example, in 2013, the Biomedical Advanced Research and Development Authority (BARDA) within the Office of the Assistant Secretary for Preparedness and Response in the U.S. Department of Health and Human Services estimated that up to 100 million facemasks would be needed during a pandemic situation in the U.S., and proposed research into whether this demand could be met by mass production of from 1.5 to 2 million facemasks per day to avoid stockpiling. This translates to about 1,500 masks/minute. Current facemask production lines are capable of producing only about 100 masks/minute due to technology and equipment restraints, which falls far short of the estimated goal. Accordingly, advancements in the manufacturing and production processes will be needed if the goal of “on demand” facemasks during a pandemic is to become a reality.
The various configurations of filtration facemasks include a flexible, malleable metal piece, known as “nose wire”, along the edge of the upper filtration panel to help conform the facemask to the user's nose and retain the facemask in place during use, as is well known. The nose wire may have a varying length and width between different sizes and mask configurations, but is generally cut from a spool in a continuous in-line process cutting and crimping process and then laid directly onto a running carrier nonwoven web (which may include a plurality of nonwoven layers) along an edge that becomes a top edge of the finished mask. The edge is subsequently sealed with a binder material, which also encapsulates and permanently holds the nose wire in place at the top edge. Transport and placement of the individual nose wires from the cutting/crimping station onto the carrier web must be precise to ensure the correct location of the nose wires in the finished face masks. For mass production of facemasks at the throughputs mentioned above, the production rates (throughput) of the individual nose wires from the cutting/crimping station and transport speed of the carrier web will necessarily be significantly higher as compared to conventional manufacturing lines. Consequently, it is believed that more precise control and placement of the nose wires from the cutting/crimping station onto the carrier web will be needed to ensure proper placement of the nose wires prior to the encapsulation process.
The present invention addresses this need and provides a method and system for high speed cutting and placement of nose wires on the running carrier web in an in-line manufacturing process of facemasks.